


Intercrural

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But Tony loves it, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Talk, Size Kink, Steve's dick is huge, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: The first time Tony takes Steve to the bedroom they run into a small - well,bigproblem. Luckily Tony has never seen a problem he can't solve.





	Intercrural

**Author's Note:**

> Let the kinks commence! Honestly I'm feeling a bit rusty, I haven't written just straight up porn in a while. Oh well, I'm sure I'll get back into the swing of things throughout the month. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 02: Intercrural Sex

“Huh. That's, um. A lot.”

Steve sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

Tony tried to come up with something, _anything_ to say that wasn't wildly inappropriate.

“So when god handed out dicks you chose a Pringles can?” Dammit. He really shouldn't open his mouth. Like, ever.

Steve pressed his mouth into a thin line and his shoulders drew up like they always did when he felt threatened and oh shit no, that wasn't –

“Hey, no, I'm sorry, don't – let's... well.” Tony sighed heavily. “I guess we'll have to _talk_ about this. Ugh.”

Steve's mouth twitched just slightly. “Don't worry about it. I wasn't – I mean, I don't expect you to...” He trailed off, averting his eyes, but Tony could still see the fragile hope snuffed out in them and hated himself for doing that.

“Okay, look... realistically I don't think it's gonna fit,” Tony said honestly, back-pedaling immediately when Steve's shoulders ever so subtly fell. “But, I mean, we can try. Lots of lube can go a long way and if we go slow –“

“No,” Steve sighed, a tired smile on his face. “I know. It's... too big. Always has been.”

Tony felt an awful sort of pity at the resignation on Steve's face. “Oh. So you've never...?”

Steve just shrugged. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “Okay. Well.” He clapped his hands once. “Tell you what. We're not gonna fuck tonight.”

Steve just nodded in subdued acceptance and Tony rolled his eyes. “That doesn't mean we won't have sex, Rogers, come on. You don't need dick in ass action to have fun with another man, right?”

“That's...” Steve started with a wrinkled nose but Tony held up a hand.

“No, shush, I have a plan. So.” He gestured at his own body. “Since I'm a bit rusty and your dick is just one step down from a baseball bat I think I'll need about... well, two weeks should do it. I'll order the stuff tomorrow.”

Steve gave him an adorably confused look, his brow furrowing. “What are you talking about?”

“Stretching,” Tony said, pointing at his ass. “Down there. I used to be able to take two at once, if you give me some time I'll probably be able to take you.”

The noise Steve made was halfway between horrified and aroused and Tony grinned at the look of absolute disbelief on his face. “You... you'd – do that?”

“Of course I would. I like getting fucked.” He winked when Steve made another choked noise. “And I've always been a bit of a size queen. Don't tell anyone.”

“I won't,” Steve said almost tonelessly and Tony was delighted to see that his erection that had flagged at their decidedly unsexy talk was slowly getting back with the program. Nice.

“So, want me to give you a hand?” he asked cheekily and grinned when Steve immediately pulled him closer until they were pressed chest to chest.

“Very much,” Steve rasped and Tony felt it like a shiver down his spine. He reached between him to take Steve in hand and – wow, his fingers couldn't even close around it. Fuck.

“Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun with you,” Tony breathed and Steve gave him a sheepish smile before Tony leaned in to kiss it away, chasing it with his tongue. He slowly stroked up Steve's dick, smirking into the kiss when Steve's breathing hitched. It was almost obscene how wet Steve already was but Tony just gathered up the moisture with his thumb, smearing it around the head – which made Steve's hips jump, god, he was so sensitive – before he dragged it down over his cock. Steve moaned appreciatively, pulling Tony closer by the waistband of his jeans.

“Can I...” he asked breathlessly and Tony nodded, lifting himself to his knees so Steve could pull his pants down just enough to free his own cock. Tony only startled a little when Steve's hands slipped lower on his back to squeeze his ass in both hands, drifting lower to grip his thighs and lift him into his –

“Wait!” Tony all but shouted and Steve was so surprised he immediately let go, dropping Tony the few inches onto his lap.

“What?” Steve asked, bewildered. “What's wrong?”

Tony wasn't even listening, just rifling through his bedside drawer as he gave Steve a huge grin. “Just had an idea, hold on.”

Steve nodded, still looking adorably confused until Tony came back with a bottle of lube brandished triumphantly in his hand. Steve hummed and reached for it but Tony pulled it out of his reach, tutting at him.

“Nu-uh. That's for me.”

Steve's brow furrowed. “But you said –“

“Not for my ass, dummy.” Tony opened the cap, drizzling a generous amount of lube into his hands before he sat on his ass and rubbed them all over the insides of his thighs, kicking off his pants as he went. The penny clearly hadn't dropped yet when he moved to throw his legs over Steve's hips sideways.

“I don't...” Steve said hesitantly, breath hitching when Tony twisted just enough to get a hand on Steve's cock and smear the rest of the lube directly onto him. “Tony?”

“You can't fuck my ass just yet,” Tony said, pulling at Steve's arm until they were in position, his legs on either side of Steve's dick. Steve sucked in a sharp breath as he finally got it and Tony gave him a wicked smile. “But you can sure as hell fuck my thighs.”

Steve's hands twitched where he had reflexively grabbed hold of Tony's legs and Tony could feel his breathing quicken. “I can?”

“Yeah,” Tony said nonchalantly, crossing his ankles to squeeze Steve's cock tighter in between. Steve instinctively thrust up as a soft grunt punched out of him and Tony grinned. “Hell yeah. Go on, fuck my thighs.”

Steve did, thrusting carefully at first but picking up speed fast, his hands clamped around Tony's thighs like a vice to keep him still as he stared wide-eyed at Tony's face.

“Oh shit, Tony, that feels –“

“Good?” Tony asked as he squeezed down with a grin, making Steve stutter out a moan. He grabbed hold of his own dick, stroking himself as he enjoyed the feeling of Steve's huge cock sliding against him. “Fuck, feels so good, Steve.”

“Yeah?” Steve panted and Tony watched in fascination as a bead of sweat trailed down his neck. It took a lot to make Steve break a sweat. “That's... good.” Steve threw his head back, mouth open as his breaths got shorter and shorter. “Ah, fuck – _Tony_.” His head snapped back up as if he couldn't bear to look away from him. Tony gulped.

“Fuck, you're really into this, huh?”

Steve nodded, making a little 'uhuh' sound that shouldn't have been as hot as it was. Tony reached up to grab Steve's neck, running his hand down to dig into his shoulder, and Steve's eyelids drooped for a second before he apparently forced them back open to keep looking at Tony with a weird sort of urgency.

“Fuck,” Tony hissed, his other hand still stroking his cock hard and fast as Steve adjusted his grip on Tony's legs, bringing them even closer together and – ah, shit–

“Oh,” Steve gasped, staring at where he was thrusting up into the space between Tony's thighs and balls, his cock almost big enough to rub against Tony's own. Tony's grip on Steve's shoulder tightened involuntarily when he felt Steve's cock push against his balls, just the right side of too rough. He hissed at the feeling, his own cock throbbing in his hand and oh fuck, he was almost there –

Steve made a strangled sound and Tony looked up, swallowing heavily at the look in Steve's eyes. “Are you close?” Steve asked almost desperately and Tony could only moan, his hips arching up into his own grip as he struggled to keep his legs together, keep it tight for Steve –

It only took a couple more strokes before he was spilling into his hand, slumping against the couch as his back arched almost painfully, his other hand digging into Steve's collarbone so hard he would've left bruises if it was anyone else –

“Fuck, Tony,” Steve moaned and Tony winced when Steve's hands squeezed his thighs tight as he thrust up one, two, three more times, jostling Tony's entire body. Tony's eyes were closed but he could feel it when Steve started to come, his cock pulsing between Tony's thighs as he left wet streaks all over Tony's balls and stomach.

“Oh, shit,” Steve breathed and Tony laughed tiredly, tilting his head to watch as Steve spilled the last of his come between Tony's thighs, his hips still pumping lazily.

It took a long time before either of them moved, both of them breathing heavily and Tony's legs sprawled wide now that Steve was no longer holding them up. Eventually Steve cleared his throat, pushing until he'd maneuvered himself out from under Tony to stumble into the adjacent bathroom and get a washcloth to clean them both up. Tony kept his eyes closed, drifting in the afterglow as he let Steve take care of him. He hummed his thanks when Steve finally laid back down, pulling Tony into his arms and petting his hair.

“Thank you, Tony. That was...” Steve couldn't seem to find the words and Tony chuckled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Steve's neck.

“Just imagine what my ass is going to feel like.”

Steve's breathing hitched and Tony smiled contently as Steve pulled him even closer, pulling a blanket over both of them.

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
